


6:06

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: 传传的黏黏乎乎的日常





	6:06

李东赫有多喜欢李马克呢，他的所有小说的主人公都是以李马克的一部分特质作为原型写的。

他最喜欢的那个主角叫Icarus，更像他自己，但是他智商很高，很稳重，还，很白。

这是他梦寐以求的一切特征。他也不是不聪明，但是聪明和高智商毕竟不大一样。

李马克那时候刚升职，更更更忙了，李东赫每天送灿儿去学校以后回到家里，打扫一下坐在电脑前，然后写东西，需要开新连载的时候就翻出李马克的照片，开始构思新人物。

他那个老友李帝努当了大学讲师，讲当代文学，也偶尔说流行文学和网络文学，就把李东赫的文章拿出来说。

楷灿是谁？是厉害的人啊。他在课上大肆宣讲。

李东赫哭笑不得。

他的小说确实很畅销，在一段时间的瓶颈期以后越来越纯熟，各种方面上。很快有人来登门拜访了，说要把他的新作改编成电影。

谈了很久，最后没有谈成。他执意保留男主角的同性恋特质，投资方不肯，要求把主角的男友改成女友。

“虽然现在男男也可以结婚……比如说您……但是考虑到这部电影的受众更广……”

他习惯了，他当时这个主角的人设还被前编辑批了，结果他干脆换了个编辑才开始连载。效果不是很好嘛，同性恋怎么了，同性恋吃你家泡菜了？你是山顶洞人吗。

李马克周末宅在家和李东赫打游戏，盘盘输，跪的比光跑的都快，李东赫气的说怎么有你这种队友，不玩了。然后接着一起玩。

李马克愧疚得很，说我请你吃炸鸡，然后点了满满一大桶送到家，李东赫吃得撑住才停，然后突然想起了什么，望向门外。

灿儿？灿儿过来吃炸鸡。

爸爸说，炸鸡不健康，我要少吃一点。小孩拿了一个鸡翅就小碎步跑了。

灿儿确实更听爹的话，为什么？是因为李马克看上去更靠谱吗，李东赫不知道，但是总的来说孩子很乖，除了偶尔偷偷去网吧通宵以外都没啥毛病，幸好孩子成绩随他爹，随自己可就凉透了。

灿儿想不想学点什么？钢琴？网球？或者日语？

他随便问的，灿儿竟然真的认真思考了一下，说，我要学画画。

李东赫开始怀疑这孩子是不是其实是黄仁俊那里抱来的。

灿儿去学画画了，好处是夫妻俩多了点独处的时间，李马克仰躺在床上，李东赫一丝不挂地扑倒他身上，说，我们好久没那个了。我想……

那你想。

你放屁。今晚睡地板去。

我错了老婆大人。

李东赫趴在李马克身上背着手给他戴上套，两个人久违的结合让他有点吃痛，但是问题不大，他还是爽到飞起，因为李马克最近不知道怎么在电脑里下了一堆gv，积累了更多经验技巧，他拍着李马克的大头让他慢一点，自己要被操坏了，等下还要给灿儿做饭。

我做呗。

？你在想屁吃？你要害死你娃？

这话当然是开玩笑的，李马克的厨艺已经进步很多了，当然还是没有李东赫的好，但是吃是能吃的，就是味道一般，李马克也不气，打着哈哈就继续了。

灿儿是真的喜欢画画，也进步的很快，李东赫第一次有了老母亲般的很欣慰的感觉，奖励灿儿免做家务一个月，灿儿的眼睛骨碌碌地转，

一个月，好久啊。妈妈你是不是要找我帮什么忙？

比自己精多了这小子……

灿儿，这两天去仁俊叔叔那里待着啊，好不好，

你和爸爸要加班？可是你一直在家呀，

妈妈去外地参加一个网络作家论坛，你爸也要出差，灿儿乖乖的等我们回来哦~

两个月。

混小子还会讨价还价了？！

行，两个月。李东赫赔笑一般地说道。

并不是把灿儿支走，而是真的要出远门，这小子自己肯定希望一个人在家无法无天，还得他仁俊叔叔管着，李东赫收拾了一下就去赶火车了。这个时候李马克已经在外地了。

第一天，回到宾馆，已经十点多，李东赫舒了口气，走进房间准备关门的时候，一个不知哪里出现的人突然堵住门，然后环抱住李东赫，哐的一声摔上门。

“作家nim，我是你的忠实粉丝，可以共度一晚吗？”

带了点沙哑的低沉的少年音。

李东赫心下了然，假装挣扎了几下，被人按倒在床上。

“这位粉丝，这个玩笑并不好玩”

李马克傻傻地笑了，帮李东赫宽衣解带，很快两人都一丝不挂。

“你怎么不问我怎么来这里了”

“你想去哪里都有办法，我问了有啥意义？赶紧的，别耽误你抢救病人”

“诶？我是出来考察的啦……”

还委屈？李东赫在李马克已经硬挺的分身上捏了一把，对方吃痛地大呼饶命，然后架起李东赫的两条腿就顶了进来。

这可能是他们谈恋爱以来最rough的一次，李东赫却爽的要命，那个地方也记住了老公的形状吗？大发，自己有一天真的要死在李马克身下。

舒服吗作家nim？

行了李马克，过家家玩够了吗？

没。

滚蛋。

李马克觉得李东赫骂人的时候真是最好看的，尤其是骂自己的时候。自己只对李东赫是抖m吧。不过这样再好不过了。

李东赫颤抖着射在自己李马克的肚皮上，李马克把李东赫翻过来背对自己，然后再一次狠狠地操了进去。

不要……要死了………马克哥………呜呜李马克…………

…………

他们最后一身汗加黏液脏兮兮地在床上就睡了。然后半夜李东赫又醒了，把李马克叫起来，李马克心知肚明，抓着李东赫的头发又干了三次才昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

一直到他们再次醒来。第二天，早上6: 06。

END.


End file.
